


There's No Business Like

by shutterbug_12 (shutterbug)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Backstory, Canon Related, Gen, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutterbug/pseuds/shutterbug_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ prepares for her first day on the job. </p><p>Pre-series</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Business Like

She arrived early on her first day to rehearse. Administration goals. Policy statements. Initiatives. Cabinet appointments. 

At her desk, she slouched in her chair, rolling her apple from one hand to the other. A frown pulled at her mouth. 

She barely had any political experience. She had no legal training. Couldn’t name all the Supreme Court justices. Didn’t know what “strict scrutiny” meant, unless it happened to refer to the judgmental stink-eye she used to receive from her eighth grade teacher. 

No Princeton. No Yale. No Harvard. 

Berkeley, sure, but somehow that lacked the big-boy, pro-ball panache of the east coast Ivy League. 

She’d expressed doubt to Leo shortly after she joined the campaign. 

_“I wouldn’t have hired you if I didn’t think you were up for it.”_

_“I’m sorry, Leo, but--how do you know I_ am _up for it?”_

_“You’ve done good work, CJ. It’s not a complicated equation.”_

_“I’ve done good work on small campaigns. I’ve done good work in_ Holly _wood.”_

 _Leo shrugged. “It’s all show business, kid. Nothing but a dog and pony show.”_

With a deep breath, she stashed her apple in her drawer and steeled herself, standing up to run her lines--one last dress rehearsal before the big show.


End file.
